


[Podfic] I Found a Home in Your Eyes

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Best Friends, But what do they know?, Get Together, M/M, Nosy Vulcans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soul Bond, at least according to Jim & Bones, soulbonds aren't the be-all and end-all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: On the way to New Vulcan and Spock & Nyota's bonding ceremony, Jim's having a hard time. He's got nosy Vulcan VIP's poking around his ship while his entire bridge crew seems to have bonding fever and he might be a little bit in love with his already bonded Chief Medical Officer and best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I found a home in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699236) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad). 



> Recorded as a party favor for cantarina for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to weepingnaiad for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by rscreighton.

| 

## I Found a Home in Your Eyes

  


**Author:** weepingnaiad  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
  
**Pairing:** James Kirk/Lenoard McCoy  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** On the way to New Vulcan and Spock & Nyota's bonding ceremony, Jim's having a hard time. He's got nosy Vulcan VIP's poking around his ship while his entire bridge crew seems to have bonding fever and he might be a little bit in love with his already bonded Chief Medical Officer and best friend.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20I%20Found%20a%20Home%20In%20Your%20Eyes.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3699236) | **Wordcount:** 8037  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20I%20Found%20a%20Home%20In%20Your%20Eyes.mp3) | **Size:** 48 MB | **Duration:** 0:54:28  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20I%20Found%20a%20Home%20in%20Your%20Eyes.m4b) | **Size:** 25 MB| **Duration:** 0:54:28  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
